Armass
Introduction Armass is the name of a powerful Litch that once terrorized Universe 12. During his rain he has sacrificed over thirty five planets to increase his own magical power. The Litch once ruled half the universe before he was taken down by The League of Heroes. In his battle against the League of Heros Armass slew every last one of them with the exception of Sol Ancherdom. Sol only survived due to the intervention of there Universe God of Destruction Huanglong. When the tournament came up Huanglong revived Armass and forced him to fight under his banner. Appearance Armass is a extremely dense walking skeleton. His body is made up of bones, but the magical energy soaked into them is so great that he weighs half a ton. He can usually be seen wearing black robes and with five powerful spell books circling around him. When Armass does not want to make a scene he transforms into the body of a young maiden in a pure white dress and bright blonde hair. The fact that he considers this to be blending in should give you a idea of the divaness of Armass. It should be noted that Armass female form is not simply a illusion. It is real flesh and blood. When he transforms into a female he is sealing his soul inside of a flesh golem. That golem becomes his phylactery. Personality Armass is a diva at heart. He loves to be the center of attention and loves to show off. However it should be noted that Armass is still a powerful Wizard. Self control and study was the first, second, and third rule he learned throughout his life. Armass Divaness will not get in the way of him succeeding in his plan or eliminating a target. He learned that the hard way in the past and has been following the Evil Overlord List ever since. As a side note, Armass female form is the body of his daughter, who he killed after discovering the Evil Overlord List. He then found her journal about her relationship with a wood be hero and then killed him as well, from afar, with waves and waves of disposable minions. Armass is cruel, heartless, and uncaring. Because of his Litchdom Armass can not feel normal emotions while in his skeleton form. In his flesh form he can feel them all, one of the main reasons he keeps it around. As a result however Armass, in skeleton form, is immune to mind control, has perfect concentration, and has a perfect mastery of magical theory due to his hundreds of years of study. Abilities and Powers Magic Armass Magic can be broken down into Six separate schools. Necromancy, Destruction, Illusion, Conjuration, Manipulation, and Holy. Among the give shcools that Armass knows his most skilled School is Manipulation and behind that is Necromancy. The manipulation school revolves around controlling and manipulating magical particles in the air themselves. This is different from normal magic as the user is not simply casting a spell with a effect, but rather controlling the base elements of magic itself. By studying under this School Armass is capable of breaking down the spells of other wizards, enforcing his own magic, and making new spells. Though the process of making new spells is a long and painstaking endeavor. One would not be able to simply make a new spell on the fly. It would take concentration, Understanding of similar effect spells, and a masterful mind toward magic. Armass can create new spells, but not in a instant. He would need to take at least five minutes to run some math, plan out the effects, and place it into practice. Not to mention that the spell might not even work, or worse could blow up in his face. Manipulation Among the Manipulation Spells Armass carries ten for normal combat. Black Hole= A spell where Armass crushes down magical particles to a single space to create a mini Black Hole. The spell can crush matter down to a singularity or punch a hole though space itself. Armass mostly uses it to negate strange attacks by other mages, and fighters. He has however used it to crush down his own body to avoid a incoming divine attack. Of course his phylactery was not in his body at the time and he was not in Flesh Form. By Pass- A spell where Armass turns his entire body into magical particles and spreads himself out. This allows attacks and energy attacks to simply pass though him without doing damage. It also allows him to move at the speed of light as his body has no mass when using this spell. However it should be noted that punches, kicks, or even magic is unusable when he is doing this. So no light speed punches for Armass. It should be noted that Armass can use Bypass on other people as well. He he uses it on other people it leaves him vulnerable as he can not use any of his other spells, but the person he used it on is safe. If one bypass into a solid object and then returns to normal that person, or object for that matter, is molded into the solid object. There body takes the space they are in, but the object is bulged outward equal to the space of the object inside of it. As a joke Armass did this to a bird and caused it to explode. Spell Breaker - Spell Breaker is a spell where Armass breaks down the magical particles of a spell causing it to crash. The spell takes no effect and the particles are then placed under Armass control. Spell Breaker words by Armass placing his own control over the magical particles. This battle for control is determined by the Willpower of the user. Thanks to Armass Litchdom his Willpower is nearly Unlimited. This allows him to win out against living mages as there minds can not focus as he can. Magical Augmentation - This is simply Armass increasing the magical particles involved in a spell. By increasing the particles Armass is capable of increasing the potency of a spell. A example would be a spell that freezes the outer layer of a opponents skin. When adding Magical Augmentation the spell can now freeze the target whole. Future Sight- Future Sight is a powerful manipulation ability that allows Armass to convert his magical particles, due to him being a Lich, into a takion like form. These partials can travel forward into time allowing Armass to view the future. Taking this a step beyond Armass can send his partials into the future and attack a opponent with them. It would sacrifice a limb, but Armass is capable of striking a opponent faster than light. This makes the attack come before he cast the spell. As a result it would seem as if Armass riases his hand to cast and the opponent takes a hit, and then he would cast the spell and nothing would seem to happen. It should be noted that Armass can regenerate lost limbs by absorbing Magic Particles from the air. However that takes time and concentration to do. Magic Absorption- As a Litch Armass is primary magic. As a result he is capable of taking in magical particles and making them a part of himself. This means that Armass is capable of absorbing incoming spells, or absorbing magical particles in the air. Any damage done to his magical body can be undone by simply absorbing magical particles in the area and reforming it. It should be noted that this does not work when he is in his Flesh form as the Golem contains not only his soul, but is made up of living flesh. Elememancy- This is when Armass uses magical participial to break down atroms and reshape them into elements. This is a advance form of magic that requires that the mage not only understands the basics of magic, but also of science. Understanding how to place electrons, neurons, and electrons back together is a difficult and nearly impossible task. Most mages who follow this path do so by sealing the make up of elements into a book that once acted upon by there magic automatically places the materials in that specific order. Armass also carries one of these tomes, but he is capable of doing it in his head. However when trying to do it in his head Armass will not be able to cast any other spells due to the immense concentration needed. Real of the Dead - The Realm of the Dead is a advance manipulation ability where Armass condenses a massive amount of Magical Particles into a area and vibrates them at a extreme speed. This causes all the other particles in the area to vibrate faster as well. When a person or thing enters the area there particles begin to vibrate at such a fast rate that they begin to break down. The vibrations causes the target to shred down into individual particals in a matter of minutes. Useful for stooping physical projectiles Great Shield = Spell condenses Magical particles around Armass preventing him from taking magical, physical, energetic, or spiritual damage for a set period of time. The spell works by not only placing the particles in the way of the attacks, but by warping space itself around him so that one can not even reach him. It should be noted that during the effect of this spell Armass can not move, nor can he cast spells. It should also be noted that he can cast this spell on other people as well. However while casting Armass can not move himself due to the strain on his concentration casting the spell places. Magical Whip - This is when Armass creates strings of Magical Particles and uses them like a whip for a weapon. They can also be used as a channel for his other touch spells. Necromancy Necromancy is the study of life, life energy, and negative energy. This school of magic focuses on the reanimation of corpses, Controlling Negative Energy, connecting to the abyss, and true resurrection. The school of magic itself began when individuals began to search for a way to bring there beloved dead back to life. This lead to the study of souls, which lead to the study of the abysss, which lead to the corruption of men's hearts. Necromancy is often considered to be the evil magic and there is a very good reason why. Negative Energy Control - Negative Energy Control is a catch all term for the use of Negative Energy in its pure base form. This involves shooting beams of Negative Energy, making traps with it, channeling Negative energy though objects, and even empowering oneself with it. It should be noted that Negative Energy is the opposite of life energy and as a result it has adverse effects when the two meet. Negative Energy corrupts life energy into itself and breaks down whatever it comes into contact with. This gives Negative Energy a advantage over Ki attacks, since they are made up of life energy. A negative Energy attack of equal power will always win against Life Energy. When facing against God Ki the result is still the same, but it takes more Negative Energy to defeat God Ki. The mixture is 2 Negative Energy units to 1 God ki Unit. Reanimate Corpse - Reanimate Corpse, or simply Reanimation is the use of Negative Energy to animate corpses or objects. The reanimate Corpse spell can be used on stone, dirt, and other objects to create Negative energy infused Golems out of them. It should be noted that there are tiers of reanimation. The highter tier you go the stronger the creature, but also the more mana it cost to make. True Resurrection - It is as the name suggest, a spell to bring the dead back to Life. True Dark - A spell that calls upon the abyss to envelop a area. The abyss is a realm of darkness that exist between the spirit world and the living world. The realm is devoid of all life and time. Time only exist in the Abyss when things from the outside exist in the abyss. Once they are gone time no longer exist. When one is hit by True Dark they are placed in a pocket of the Abyss. There body begins to break down due to being in absolute Zero conditions, Not having the physical forces that usually act on the body, suffocation, and many other vacuum associated deaths. Bone Weapons - A spell that allows Armass to summon up constructs made of Bones. This can be as big as a giant Bone hand to small bones lunching at a opponent. It should be noted that all the bone techniques are usually combined with negative energy allowing them to break down life energy and Organic matter. Miasma - This is a spell that allows Armass to summon toxic Miasma. Marksmanship '''If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Undead Category:Magic User Category:Psychic Category:Scientists Category:Work In Progress Category:Universe 12